Oh no not Again
by Lunus Lupus
Summary: A fairy leaves her magical school thinking that her life of adventure is over but what happens when she falls for what she believes is human but is actualy a vampire
1. Chapter 1

**I am reposting the first to chapters because they really should have been only one. Consider this the first chapter in the story.**

***********

"Oh no not again," I groan as I look at my wings that have popped out of the back of my coat **again**. This was the third time I have had to put them back into place and I hadn't even gotten in the building. Once I get my wings back into place I look over the bushes that had hidden me towards the building. Now normally I wouldn't be so worried about going into school, I would meet up with my friends and fly to class, but today is different today I am going to an all-human school. No more using my wings. No more chucks of things because the werewolves and vampires got into another fight (actually that's a good thing). No more being a fairy and all because I was involved in one to many fights. What am I supposed else am I supposed to do when a werewolf stumbles into to me but push him out of the----. The bell ringing cuts off my little rant. I quickly get out of my hiding space and head into the school.

"Late on my first day wonderful mother will be so proud," I say sarcastically as I head for the front office. When I get there it had been three hours. I could not believe how convoluted the school was.

"What do you want?" the receptionist snapped at me after yelling at some boys to get to class. I could tell that she had slept on the wrong side of the bed and I am not joking. Her mousy brown hair was flat against her head on one side the other had pieces sticking out and I mean straight out.

"Oh, I am new here and was told to pick up my schedule here," I reply still distracted by her hair.

"Name," she barks at me heading towards a filling cabinet.

"Sabia Winston," I instantly say.

" Here now get out," she says while roughly shoving a piece of paper in my hands. I grab the paper and walk out of the room. I start to read my classes I get to my Math class when suddenly I run smack into someone and fall on top of them. I open my eyes to realize that I am accidentally kissing whomever I fell on. I quickly get off the person. My face turns bright red when I see that it was a cute boy and I have knocked him out cold. I pick up his arm and start dragging him to the nurse's office. When I get to the nurse's office I tell the nurse what happened and leave him there. I get to my first class awhile later and start school.

****

The next day I see him at school during lunch. I was standing in line and I look towards the crowd and I see him enter with a small group of people. Everyone avoids their path and the go and sit at an empty table away from everyone else. My first thought is vampires. I had see that kind of thing many times at my old school. I would have thought werewolves but they like to sit where they can see the whole room and not be as obviuos that they are together. They would come into the room one by one. They used that in case of a fight to keep their numbers hidden. I shake my head when the thought that they are vampires enters my head because they couldn't be not in a human school.

" Don't bother," the girl standing next to me tells me.

" What?" I ask confused.

"Them, don't bother with them," she tells me pointing at the group of people I had been staring at.

"Why?" I ask hoping that she will tell me it is because they are popular or something like that.

"Because their weird that's why, duh," she tells me then walks away.

"Don't mind her she just upset because none of those guys are triyng to get her to go out with them," the other girl standing next to me says.

"Oh," I say wondering when I got reduced to one-word sentences.

" Yeah they are the most popular kids in school," she says. Thank you I think to myself. " Now she wants to be popular to go along with her being the prettiest girl in school".

"Let me guess ain't going ton happen,"

"Right, by the way my name is Shirley"

"Sabia" She motions me to go sit with her. We spend the rest of the lunch talking. Talking about what I do not remember because I was just glad that they were not vampires. There was still a little worry in my head though that they could be and all the humans just don't know it.

******

**Sorry for not writing in so long. I was moving and couldn't get to a computer. I hope you like this chapter. I want your opinion on what the prettiest girl in school should look like (blond, red head whatever).**


	2. Chapter 2

I panic, grab my stuff and head to a side door of the cafeteria. I did not want to talk to him not while I was still trying to convince myself he is human. I hide behind a tree outside of the school. Then I look over at the cafeteria door and I do not see him. I release the breath I had been holding and sit down leaning my back against the tree.

I had just closed my eyes to relax when I heard someone say, "Why did you run away from me?" I quickly sit up and open my eyes. My head hits the head of the person standing over me. Once my eyes stopped watering I looked at the person; it was him. For a second I think that I should call him something else than him. Then I realized he had followed me outside and I did not want to know why.

I remember his question and I reply to it with, "What makes you think I was running from you I could have just wanted to be outside." I start to slide away from him along the tree.

He smiles and grabs my arm then says, "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" I ask acting like I don't know what he is talking about.

"Running away"

"No, of course I am not," I say in a high voice and try to get my arm away from him.

"Good then I will see you Friday at Barry's Pizza; eight 'o clock," I he says and then walks away without waiting for my reply. I lean back against the tree in shock. When he gets almost to the door he turns around and says, "By the way my name is Adrian." He then stares at my for a few seconds as if he was waiting for something then leaves.

******

For the rest of the week I fought over whether I should go or not to Barry's. I did not decide until it was seven o' clock on Friday night.


	3. Chapter 3

I finally decided to go. I spend the rest of my time trying to find an outfit to wear. I did not want to dress up because that would make it seem like I wanted to go. I did not want to go did I, I thought. I also did not want to make myself look horrible because then it would be obvious that I was trying to get him to leave me alone. I decided to wear what I would wear to school.

When I get to Barry's it is eight o' clock exactly. I look in the restaurant and I do not see him so I head to a booth in the back. I had just sat down when I heard, "Good you came." I look up in time to watch him sit down across from me.

"So," I say not sure what to talk about.

"You have not told me your name yet," He says.

"Sabia," I hesitantly say. The waitress comes after I say that to take our orders. When she goes away we talk about school and things. I start to feel glad that I came.

"So you're a fairy," he just before the waitress comes back with our food.

I wait until she has left before I say in high squeaky voice, "Excuse me, of course I am not a fairy there is no such thing as fairies." He just cocks an eyebrow and gives me a look. I shift in my seat for a while before I admit that I am in fact a fairy. "Why does it matter and how do you know," I grumble.

" I could tell by your scent," he matter-a-factually. I choke on my soda. No he couldn't be I think.

"What are you talking about only vampires and werewolves have a strong enough sense of smell and you're not one of them right?" I laughingly say. He gives me this look that says you already know the answer to that question. "No, no you can't be," I say shaking my head. I look into his eyes and I see the gold flecks again. I realized that he was in fact a vampire no matter how much I wanted him to be human. "Well, um, thanks for the meal here is my half bye," I say quickly and drop money on the table. Then I rush out the door as if I had seen a ghost. No matter how much, I had to admit, I liked him I would not get involve with a vampire.


End file.
